


Thorkinkitober 2020

by Patitacv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Female Loki (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Male Lactation, Mirrors, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patitacv/pseuds/Patitacv
Summary: Capítulos únicos basados en lo títulos del thorkinktober de la página thunder & mischief -thorki-
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No serán del 1 al 31 ya que no creo poder escribir todos los dias sólo voy a escoger los dias que más me llamen la atención 
> 
> No me maten por favor es la primera vez que entró en un kinktober si hay correcciones o mal redacción opinen la respecto 
> 
> Por cierto no tengo una beta y me encantaría recibir un poco de ayuda 
> 
> Gracias !!!

Bien entrada la madrugada no logro dormir, doy vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar la postura, pero, a pesar del frío que inunda ya las calles, tengo un inusual calor.

Me levanto y salgo al balcón. La intención es bajar mi temperatura y poder volver a la cama a descansar, que falta me hace con las largas jornadas de trabajo que llevo últimamente.

Pasan unos minutos y mis ojos van recorriendo las aceras, las luces en el horizonte, las ventanas, los balcones que están encendidos... Pronto uno en concreto llama mi atención, percibo movimiento y me sorprende por lo tarde que es y el frío que hace. Está cerca, en mi mismo bloque, unos pisos más abajo.

Fijo la vista, intentando distinguir qué ocurre en ese balcón. La curiosidad, diría yo; el voyerismo, dirían otros... Por fin logro discernir las figuras que, con brío y sepulcral silencio, se mueven entre las sombras de la noche. Es una pareja thor y loki. Al parecer su calor no estaba entre las sábanas solitarias, como el mío; y si lo estaba, lo han sabido airear mejor que yo.

Con algo de vergüenza, pero muchísimo morbo, permanezco inmóvil sin perderme cómo transcurre la escena. Una figura está apoyada contra la barandilla puedo notar de quien se trata, su cabellera oscura contrasta con lo palido de su piel dando la espalda a la otra que, desde atrás, abraza su cuerpo. Se mueven rítmicamente, con delicadeza dentro de la fogosidad que desprenden. Cualquiera diría que Loki quedo atrapado en los brazos de thor y no encontro mejor forma de entrar en calor. Ambos cuerpos están tan juntos que cuesta distinguir las formas o qué ocurre en detalle rubio y negro mezclándose, un aroma sexual que llega hasta mi balcon...hasta mi nariz, pero mi imaginación entra en juego y complementa lo que el ojo no es capaz de observar.

El sonido de un leve gemido llega hasta mi balcón, y me enciendo por dentro. El calor de las sábanas ya no es nada comparado con el que me arde deseando unirme a la fiesta de mis vecinos. Sin dejar de mirar, llevo la mano al pezón y empiezo a acariciarlo suavemente, con pequeños pellizcos de vez en cuando. Estar allí abajo sería divertido no como participante sino como observadora, pero la distancia le da un punto especial al juego. Me excito pensando que saben que estoy aquí, viéndolo todo, que me dedican los embates, los jadeos ahogados, que se excitan sabiéndome excitada por escucharlos...

Y la otra mano se me va entre las piernas. Sola. Como guiada por la necesidad. Se cuela entre las bragas y separa los labios, notando la humedad que los encharca, la suavidad, el calor, las ganas.

Gimo, más alto de lo que debería, y las figuras de abajo paran en seco. Me asusto, pero ahora no puedo parar, ya pensaré en mudarme más tarde. Aunque perderme los encuentros de thor y loki fuera de sus sábanas serían aun más terrible que parar la agradable sensación entre mis piernas 

Distingo dos cabezas mirando hacia arriba, buscando la procedencia del gemido. Me encuentran. Hablan algo que no oigo, se colocan ambas figuras con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla. Veo cómo comienzan a masturbarse ellos mismos, con la cabeza elevada, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encuentren en el camino.

La excitación de ver se mezcla con la de ser vista. Me aferro a la barandilla sin dejar de masturbarme, escapándoseme los gemidos cada vez más incontrolados, más altos y más frecuentes. Sus siluetas se mueven con rapidez, incrementando el ritmo,soltando jadeos fuertes y suaves loki pareciera susurrar y thor gruñir, el mundo ahora no hay nada más que nuestros respectivos balcones, que parecen arder en deseo, fluidos y orgasmos.

Al dia siguiente salgo a toda prisa no quiero encontrarlos en el elevador, sólo recordar la mirada de ambos mientras sus manos recorrían sus penes haciendome recordar la sensación y el orgasmo de anoche. Muy tarde me doy cuenta, loki se encuentra abajo esperando a su hermano. Nuestros ojos se cruzan y mi cara arde, tal vez , de deseo y lujuria o simplemente de vergüenza, los ojos verdes se mueven de mi y pasan a algo mas llamativo, no reaccionó de inmediato sólo hasta que la rubia melena pasa de mi y sigue su camino hacía su destino. Ambos se saludan, la movilidad de mi cuerpo no parece querer regresar hasta que desaparecen de mi vista, el aire me regresa y comienzo mi camino.

No es hasta que el portero me detiene y me da un papel pequeño que pasa desapercibido, pero con un contenido algo mayor. Lo leo, siento algo en el cuerpo pero sobre todo entre mis piernas y rezo para que la noche llegue tan rápido


	2. Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki femenina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dia dos del thorkinktober   
> Esta vez decidí usar a loki en mujer   
> A ver como resulta

Lady loki 

Casi sin aliento, llegó a su casa y, sin saludar, se fue directamente a su dormitorio. Ya en su pieza, Loki se sentó al borde de la cama y repasó lo sucedido, desde el momento en que subió al autobus de vuelta a su casa.

Venía fuera de sí, con los sentidos completamente alterados por la experiencia vivida. No podía creer que ella, una muchacha de solamente 17 años, hubiera despertado tal deseo en un hombre mayor, al punto que terminara haciéndole las cosas que ese hombre le hiciera.

Se recostó y cerrando los ojos, repasó lo sucedido.

El autobús iba lleno de gente y ella, aferrada a una barra, era balanceada por los continuos avances y frenadas del chofer. Había salido apurada del colegio pues deseaba preparar la prueba que le esperaba al día siguiente, ya que de ella dependía su futuro escolar.

Sumida en las preocupaciones por la nota que necesitaba para salvar su año escolar, no se percató de la proximidad de un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente treinta años,rubio, musculoso, alto y de ojos azules que había acercado su cuerpo al suyo. No fue hasta que sintió entre sus nalgas la presión de cierta dureza que sus pensamientos la volvieron a la realidad. Giró levemente su cabeza y vio a un hombre de buen aspecto que miraba por la ventanilla del autobus hacia fuera mientras se apretaba a ella. 

Siendo ese hombre lo único próximo a su cuerpo, entonces quiere decir que lo que se apretaba su trasero no podía ser otra cosa que su virilidad.

El solo pensamiento de que ese hombre estaba excitado por ella le produjo un cosquilleo que no pudo controlar. Ella, una muchacha de 17 años, colegial, en su uniforme escolar, había logrado que un hombre de treinta años la deseara. Y sin proponérselo.

La sensación de sentirse objeto del deseo de un hombre, y en este caso un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad, le hizo tomar conciencia de que su cuerpo había adquirido formas que ni ella se había percatado, capaz de despertar el deseo de los hombres. Ahora comprendía perfectamente las miradas de algunos profesores y de su vecino.

El solo pensamiento de saberse deseada gatilló en ella el afán de llevar las cosas adelante y comprobar hasta qué punto ese hombre estaba dispuesto a seguir. Sus nalgas se apretaron ligeramente al hombre que estaba a sus espaldas, esperando su reacción. Y esa reacción no se hizo esperar.

La presión del pene entre sus glúteos se hizo mas pronunciada, con ligeros movimientos que el rubio imprimía a su pelvis en el afán de lograr algo parecido a copular. Loki se sintió trasportada y sin medir las consecuencias, apretó su cuerpo al de él, enviándole una clara señal de aceptación del juego entre ambos.

Con los ojos cerrados pensaba en la escena que había vivido en el autobús y una de sus manos se posó sobre su falda colegial, apretando su sexo, visiblemente excitada por las imágenes que venían a su mente.

Sintió una mano posarse en su pierna y recorrerla por debajo de la falda, hasta alcanzar uno de sus glúteos, lo que la llenó de nerviosismo, pero no de miedo. Se dejó hacer y la mano llegó a su panty.

El recuerdo de la mano de ese hombre en su panty, apretando su sexo, le hizo meter su propia mano bajo la falda y llevarla al mismo lugar donde ese desconocido la había puesto.

Sintió que el hombre bajaba su panty con las dos manos, hasta dejarlas a media pierna, para después bajar el cierre de su pantalón y buscar dentro del mismo. Sabía bien lo que ese hombre buscaba y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando sintió el pedazo de carne posarse entre sus piernas.

Su mano bajó su panty y mientras recordaba el pene del rubio entre sus nalgas empezó a meter uno de sus dedos en su vulva, la que conservaba restos de la humedad que el pedazo de carne del desconocido le había provocado en el autobús. La sensación que le produjo el dedo en su propia vulva era indescriptible. Tal vez el recuerdo del pene moviéndose entre sus piernas ayudó a que su excitación fuera incontrolable. No lo sabía, el asunto es que se sintió poseída por el deseo de llegar al límite en esta nueva experiencia que estaba viviendo y un segundo dedo siguió al primero, los que salían y entraban de su vagina a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, aferrada al recuerdo de las sensaciones que ese desconocido despertó en su ser al compás de las metidas y sacadas de su pene de entre sus piernas.

De pronto sintió que era inundada de algo viscoso que empezó a correr por sus piernas y supo que había logrado hacer acabar a ese hombre. Había logrado que tuviera un orgasmo con solo rozar su instrumento entre sus muslos. 

El hombre la besó en el cuello y poso sus labios cerca se su oido "- me llamo Thor-" se separó de su lado, para bajarse en el siguiente paradero, en tanto Loki, con restos del semen del desconocido entre sus piernas, intentaba subir sus panties sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Su cuerpo en la cama subía y bajaba al compás de sus dedos que entraban y salían de su vagina, a un ritmo creciente, que culminó en la explosión de su primer orgasmo, que la inundó de placer para terminar en un relajamiento final que terminó por adormecerla.

Y con el recuerdo de la sensación vivida en el autobús y con el placer que reprodujeran sus propios dedos, se durmió el resto de la tarde, sin acordarse de la tarea que debía preparar.


	3. Venda para los ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor trabaja en un restaurante y para sacar el estrés de su cuerpo decide visitar una página para chicos gay
> 
> Algo tarde, ayer no puede subir nada tive un día difícil gracias por leer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor gordito y loki joven  
> Aqui son versátiles

Salí de trabajar a las 2 de la madrugada, era un sábado fresco, encendí mi camioneta y antes de irme a casa me conecté a mi página favorita para ligar, esperaba poder encontrar a algún chico en línea de los muchos con quienes había tenido sexo ya.

Me llegó un mensaje acompañado de una foto de un chico mostrando su cuerpo desnudo desde el cuello hasta las piernas, estaba de perfil y erecto, lucia muy buenas nalgas y un pene de muy buen tamaño que apuntaba hacia arriba, me preguntaba si tenía algún plan para esa noche y antes de responder fui a ver su perfil, ahí decía que buscaba alguien que lo esperara desnudo, rostro abajo y culo arriba, con los ojos vendados. Decía que tenía 21 años y que era súper discreto por lo cual prefería tener el encuentro en el lugar del hombre con el cual iba a tener sexo.

Me atrajo mucho su fotografía y le pedí que me enviara más antes de responderle, me envió una foto de espalda donde se apreciaba su larga cabellera negra y una de frente, en ambas se apreciaba su cuerpo hermoso, marcado ligeramente, figura estilizada, de piel blanca que sin duda cuidaba muy bien y parecía suave al tacto, seguía sin mostrar su rostro, me pidió le mandara yo también fotos y le envié unas donde uso boxers transparentes sin mostrar mi rostro, me dijo que estaban geniales mis fotos y me preguntó si me interesaba encontrarme con él con los ojos vendados, me dio mucha curiosidad porque era algo que jamás en mi vida había hecho y además el chico tenía muy buen cuerpo, al menos en las fotos así se apreciaba...

Le dije que tengo 38 años y unos kilos de más y dijo que no le importaba pues estaba muy caliente y me estaba calentando a mi con sus palabras, le dije que un amigo mío se acababa de mudar a otro estado y me había dejado las llaves de su departamento, que estaba vacío y que estaríamos a oscuras, dijo que si pero que me tenía que poner una venda en los ojos pues no bastaba con tener los ojos cerrados y acepté, solo le dije que hacía mucho tiempo que no me penetraban pues todos pedían que los penetrara al ver mis fotos y que si quería penetrarme debía hacerlo muy despacio para poder acostumbrarme a su pene 

Le di la dirección del departamento de mi amigo que por suerte está a un cerca de mi trabajo y dijo que llegaría en 10 minutos, subí al departamento que está en el tercer piso, me desnudé por completo y tomé un pedazo de tela para poder cubrir mis ojos, cerré la cortina y esperé...

A los pocos minutos me llegó su mensaje pidiéndome la clave para entrar a los departamentos y se la di, verifiqué en la página que en verdad estuviera cerca de mi y la aplicación marcaba a 15 metros lo cual indicaba que efectivamente estaba abajo de los departamentos, a los pocos minutos me llegó otro mensaje preguntándome si ya estaba desnudo y con los ojos vendados y le dije que si, le di el número del departamento y llego en dos minutos 

Tocó levemente la puerta y le dije que pasara, yo estaba temblando de nervios y de excitación, incluso sentía un poco de temor pues sabía que podía ser un loco maniaco, sin embargo tenía la corazonada de que iba a ser una noche sin igual y siempre sigo mis corazonadas...

Escuché abrirse la puerta, bajarse un cierre de pantalón y al momento me excité, me coloqué boca abajo como lo pedía su perfil, previamente coloqué a un lado mío mi celular, condones y lubricante, sentí el calor de su cuerpo y al momento sentí cómo se colocaba frente a mi, me tomó de la cabeza y me levantó el rostro y al instante acercó su pene a mi boca, aún no estaba erecto así que me dispuse a chuparlo 

Al comenzar a chupar su pene, él tomo mi cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a subir y bajar despacio, al instante su pene se puso duro y no me cabía en la boca así que quité sus manos para poder ir acostumbrando mi boca a su tamaño, mientras le chupaba el pene comencé a recorrer su abdomen, pude sentir lo trabajado que lo tiene pues estaba duro y no se sentía ni un gramo de grasa, subí mis manos a sus pezones y él se arqueó metiendo más su pene en mi boca, le apreté suavemente los pezones y él gimió y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos para dirigir el ritmo de mi mamada...

Al cabo de estar mamando su pene por unos 15 minutos sentí cómo se apartó y se colocó detrás de mi, comenzó a acariciar mis nalgas con sus manos y me rozaba el ano con su duro pene, yo estaba más que listo para ser penetrado luego de tanto tiempo sin sentir un pene dentro de mi, él siguió acariciando mis nalgas y al poco rato creí volverme loco de placer cuando sentí su lengua recorrer mi ano y su mano empezar a jugar con mi duro pene, mis gemidos le decían lo mucho que me gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo, después se separó de mi y escuché el ruido de la bolsa del condón al romperse, me escupió en el ano y me puso lubricante y me colocó la punta de su pene, la introdujo un poco y sentí un fuerte dolor, tanto tiempo sin ser penetrado y el grosor de su pene me lastimaron, le pedí que no se moviera, que necesitaba acostumbrarme a su tamaño, me relajé lo más que pude y entonces yo solo empecé a hacerme hacia atrás para que su pene entrara en su totalidad en mi, una vez que metio todo su pene en mi esperó un poco lo cual le agradecí y comenzó a moverse muy muy despacio, una vez acostumbrado a tener su pene dentro de mi mismo empecé a moverme hacia atrás y adelante cada vez más rápido y él me sujetaba de la cadera para mantener el ritmo de la penetración, realmente era muy placentero sentir ese duro pene entrando y saliendo de mi...

Al cabo de estar penetrándome por unos minutos sentí su cuerpo contraerse, sacó su pene de mi ano, se quitó el condón y sentí correr chorros de caliente semen a través de mi trasero ...

Me preguntó si había toallas a la mano y le dije que si, procedió a limpiarme su semen y me preguntó si estaba listo para penetrarlo y le dije que si, me pidió que me pusiera boca arriba, me empezó a chupar el pene durante largo rato mientras con una mano me acariciaba, con la otra me apretaba los pezones, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de eyacular le pedí que dejara de mamar puso el condón, el lubricante y me acariciaba el pene, acto seguido se montó sobre mi y comenzó a cabalgarme, el placer que sentía al penetrarlo era inmenso, comencé a gemir y tome su pene entre mis manos para masturbar

Al cabo de varios minutos se levantó y me dijo vamos a cambiar de posición, se puso de rodillas se colocó delante de mi para que lo penetrara de a cuatro, cada vez estaba mas excitado tratando de imaginar su rostro mientras lo penetraba, él gemía y decía más duro, mientras lo penetraba no dejaba de acariciar su pene y así estuvimos por largo rato, después se separó de mi y me pidió que me pusiera boca abajo otra vez, me quitó el condón y volvió a chuparme el pene mientras me acariciaba el pecho, le toqué la cabeza y comencé a subirlo hacia mi, una vez sentí su rostro cerca busqué sus labios y nos fundimos en interminables y húmedos besos mientras él seguía masturbándome...

Cuando estaba a punto de eyacular me preguntó "¿ya casi te vienes? Le dije que si e inmediatamente bajo su rostro para recibir en su boca mi semen lo cual me pareció genial pues me encanta eyacular en la boca...

Después de tragarse hasta la última gota de semen, me preguntó que si podía bañarse y le dije que si, se metió al baño y ni por un segundo pensé en quitarme la venda de los ojos para verlo, me prometí respetar su elección, así estuve hasta que lo escuché vestirse y al salir me dijo, gracias estuvo genial, fue un placer estar contigo, nos vemos luego Thor y se fue...

Yo me quedé en shock, ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? Tal vez al entrar al baño encendió la luz y así pudo ver mi rostro... Es la única explicación que encuentro.

Cuando me vestí entré a la página y vi que estaba en línea y le escribí :  
Muchas gracias, ha sido un verdadero placer y me encantaría volver a estar contigo, como tú quieras, con los ojos vendados, eres un amante extraordinario y ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida...

Me respondió:  
Gracias Thor, a mi también me gustaría repetir antes de irme de vacaciones, yo te aviso"

Sin duda me conoce al saber mi nombre, la única manera de saber quién es el misterioso chico es viendo con atención a los clientes que llegan a comer a mi restaurante,


	4. Voyerismo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thor le gusta mirar y loki disfruta ser mirado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor tiene 40 y loki 21

Esa tarde era calurosa, era mayo, salí de la ducha y decidí secarme al aire, por lo que permanecí sin vestirme un buen rato. Tenía bastante calor así que comí desnudo en la cocina mientras leía un libro y luego estuve un rato fregando los platos. El libro era bastante bueno así que continué leyendo un rato más allí mismo. En un momento en que me levanté por algo de beber, me di cuenta de que la cortina estaba entreabierta y de que un hombre en la ventana del ático me estaba mirando a través del patio

Rápidamente aparté la mirada y disimulé como si no lo hubiese visto. Seguí leyendo, pero notaba como mi pene iba creciendo al vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo que seguía mirando.

Mi excitación iba creciendo y lentamente comencé a abrir poco a poco las piernas, para ofrecerle una buena vista, pero siempre sin darme por aludido ante su mirada.

Reclinado en la silla, fingía leer, pero ya ni me enteraba de lo que estaba escrito en el libro. Estaba completamente desnudo, con el pene ya duro y muy cachondo, pero el chico no hacía nada más que mirar.

Eso era algo que me volvia loco. Empecé a moverme con cualquier excusa por la cocina: sacaba agua, cogía un bote de refresco, una servilleta… todo valía para lucirme ante ese mirón. Hubo dos momentos que me excitaron muchísimo, el primero cuando cogí un vaso de un armario, del estante más alto, para lo que me tuve que estirar y poner de puntillas, levantando todo lo que pude el trasero y quedándome así unos instantes, para que lo disfrutara.

El segundo momento fue cuando, con la excusa de querer hielo, me agaché, sin doblar las piernas las mantuve abiertas. Mi trasero quedó totalmente expuesto y mantuve esa postura, durante casi un minuto, moviéndolo hacia los lados. Me excitaba tanto pensar en cómo me estaba, que gemía de gusto y mi polla daba latidos.

Al acabar me senté con el hielo en la mano y sin dejar de comprobar que aún seguía ahí en su ventana, me froté el hielo por la nuca, erizándome todo el vello del cuerpo. Estaba jadeando, no podía más, y notaba como perdía el poco autocontrol que tenia, y encima el no daba signos de nada, sólo miraba intensa y fijamente, sin perder detalle, pero sin apartarse. Yo lo controlaba por el rabillo del ojo y disimulaba mientras fingía que leía y me refrescaba.

el riesgo de que cualquier otro vecino se asomara al patio de luces y me viera, lo que me mantenía alerta pero incrementaba mi excitación. Así que decidí pasar a la ofensiva.

Levanté la vista, mirándolo a los ojos y bajé mi mano a mí pene. Suavemente comencé a pajearme, acariciándome lentamente, mientras pasaba los restos de hielo por mis pezones ya endurecidos. Sin apartar la mirada, comencé una suave masaje que me hacía suspirar.

Cuando el hielo se derritió y las gotas de agua que me caían por el pecho, abrí aún más las piernas y humedeciendo un dedo de mi otra mano, comencé a masajearme la entrada del trasero, introduciendo el dedo mientras seguía masturbando

le gustaba lo que hacía. No se movía, pero mantenía su mirada en mí y veía como se mordía los labios. Yo, que lo conocía del ascensor, sabía que era un tipo de unos 40 años, alto,rubio y de buen cuerpo, el rostro con facciones muy masculinas y brazos grandes.

Me había visto crecer en el edificio, aunque nunca había tenido mucha relación con él. Pero en ese momento, necesitaba urgentemente una buen pene, estaba cachondo y él no pasaba a la acción.

Yo no tenía nada más en mente que me follara, pero no se animaba, seguía mirándole mientras me masturbaba para él pero necesitaba algo más y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Decidí forzar un poco las cosas. Paré de golpe y mirándole directamente le dije a través del patio

– Para algo más, tendrás que venir aquí.

Y lentamente me levanté, con mi polla dura como una roca, tan excitado que me costaba respirar, y salí de la cocina.

Me quedé unos instantes apoyado en la pared, intentando controlar mi respiración. Conocía a mis padres desde que yo era un niño. Quizás solo estaba siendo curioso y yo me lo había imaginado todo. Quizás se lo diría a mis padres cuando los viera. Y entonces sí que hubiese tenido un problema. Pero no puede ser, pensaba. Aún siendo joven, sé reconocer cuando excito a alguien se que él me deseaba

Angustiado y aún excitado me fui a mi cuarto y me tumbé en la cama. Lo hecho, hecho está, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar que no pasara nada, ya estaba apunto de correrme,cuando sonó el timbre.

Me levanté como un resorte y me puse una bata encima, mientras pensaba si sería él. No esperaba a nadie más, la verdad. ¿Vendría? ¿O quizás…? Lleno de dudas, y bastante excitado fui a abrir. Me di cuenta de que se me notaba la erección aun la bata puesta. Por la mirilla vi que era él, y abrí. Él estaba allí plantado, vestido con camisa y vaqueros.

– Hola -me saluda. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sin responder, me aparto y le dejo entrar. Él me pregunta si estoy solo, a lo que respondo que sí, que hasta la noche no llegan mis padres. Apenas me sale la voz del cuerpo, tal vez pensó que era por timidez, pero en realidad era por lo excitado que estaba

Le indiqué que pasara y se sentó en un sillón del comedor. Yo me quedé de pie, desnudo debajo de una fina bata que no podía disimular la tremenda erección que tenía. Así estuvimos durante varios momentos, que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que poco a poco empecé a jadear ante su escrutinio y él hambre que yo mismo sentía.

– ¿No eres muy joven para esas cosas?

– No tanto para que no te guste mirarlo -le dije. Me abrí la bata y mi polla asomó .

Así me acerqué a él que no dejó de mirarme y sin más palabras me arrodillé a sus pies. Empecé a acariciarle los muslos mientras veía como me miraba. Sin decir nada, abrió un poco más las piernas yo fui subiendo mis caricias hasta lo que llevaba buscando hace mucho rato. Le acaricié la polla por encima de los vaqueros, fuerte, palpándola, mientras acercaba mi cara. Se notaba una polla dura y de buen tamaño. Mantuvimos la mirada mientras empezaba a brotar algún gemido por mi masaje, hasta que no pude más y comencé a besarla por encima de la ropa a la vez que abría su pantalón.

En unos instantes su pene saltó contra mi cara, larga y recta, circuncidada y roja. Inmediatamente me la metí de golpe en la boca. Hacía mucho rato que necesitaba una buen pene en mí y la devoré con ansia, hasta que chocaba contra la garganta. Solo la sacaba para tomar algo de aire y juguetear con la saliva que iba cayendo, goteando por la comisura de mi boca, pero rápidamente lo volvía a meter en mi boca, mientras sentía sus manos acariciarme la cabeza y el cuello.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por lo profundo que la metía, y yo cada vez disfrutaba más, especialmente cuando comencé a notar que movía la cadera cuando la metía más adentro. Me encantaba esa sensación. Cuando la sacaba para tomar un poco de aire, la restregaba por la cara,

El gruñía y me decía entre dientes “Sí, chupa, chupa…” lo que me indicaba que lo hacía bien. Poco a poco me fue sujetando con mayor firmeza la cabeza y la mamada fue convirtiéndose en una follada de boca, como a mí me gusta. Con una de sus manos me acariciaba el cuello y el pecho

– Qué bien chupas, niño… -le oí murmurar.

Yo lo miraba los ojos, desafiante, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras metía su polla aún más adentro a la vez que le tironeaba del pantalón para bajárselo por completo. Las rodillas me empezaban a doler de la dureza del suelo, pero cuando estoy excitado no soy muy consciente de todo lo demás, así que seguía arrodillado

– Quiero follarte- lo mire sorprendido. - Seguro que ya te han follado antes, ¿verdad?

– Sí -acerté a decir de lo cachondo que estaba.

– ¿Te gusta que te lo follen?

– Si, mucho -respondí mientras me levantaba.

-muestrame tu trasero- pidió 

Me giré y levanté la bata para que lo pidiera contemplar. Me puse de puntillas y lo oí gruñir. Sentí entonces sus manos en las caderas que me atraían hacía él y a continuación comenzó a apretarlo y masajearlo.

Lancé algún quedo suspiro y comencé a masturbarme con sus caricias. Sus manos recorrían mis glúteos y bajaban por mis piernas, acariciando el interior de los muslos, y de nuevo a los cachetes.

En el reflejo del cristal de un cuadro podía ver su cara de excitación, y como se relamía, lo que me ponía más cachondo aún, hasta que empujándome la espalda para que me inclinará, noté su lengua acariciar y lamer mi trasero. Eso me hizo empezar a gemir y a pedirle más, llevando mi mano libre a su cabeza para que su lengua entrase hasta el fondo.

Yo empecé a pedirle directamente que me follara, pero él siguió sin compasión, lamiendo, comiéndose mi trasero y provocando que mis gemidos empezarán a llegar al resto de vecinos.

Mi bata había caído sobre sus hombros, así que yo no podía verle la cara, solo sentía su lengua entrar en mi agujero y recorrerlo, consiguiendo que yo jadeara, y que le pidiera casi a gritos:

– ¡Fóllame, por favor! métemela bien, duro y hasta el fondo. 

– Gírate -me ordenó, 

Obedientemente lo hice, aunque dejar su lengua me hizo sentir huérfano unos instantes. Él continuaba sentado, con los pantalones en el suelo y su camisa abierta. Yo me acerqué, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, me subí encima de sus piernas. Tomé su polla, que seguía dura y aún húmeda y tras chupar mis dedos para mojarla más, me la dirigí a mi trasero , que aún latía de placer.

Suavemente me la metí entera. Noté como entraba, con una leve molestia, pero la excitación y la práctica fueron suficientes, y en breve sentí como me llenaba, me invadía y mis entrañas estaban plenas. Comencé a moverme de forma lenta abajo y arriba, disfrutando de las sensaciones y de su extasiada mirada. Apoyé las manos en sus hombros, y él puso sus mano en mi culo, mientras comenzaba a acompasar mi movimiento con su caderas.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre mi cuello y comenzó a intercalar suaves mordiscos y palabras obcenas que me decía al oído entre jadeos, lo que me volvia loco de morbo y placer:

– Así, siéntela toda… joder, qué trasero más rico… te mueves como una auténtica puta… Esto es lo que buscabas cuando te enseñabas ante la ventana, ¿eh? Te gusta que te miren, que todos sepas lo puta que eres y el culo que tienes, eres fantástico cómo follas… Te tenía que haber follado hace años…

Yo solo respondía con jadeos y disfrutaba de la intensa follada que estaba dando; la tenía metida hasta el fondo y la sacaba casi completamente, sus manos apretando mi culo, con mi polla entre su cuerpo y el mío frotándose; con sus besos y comentarios, ya notaba como la excitación me llevaba al éxtasis, y sin necesidad de usar las manos, solo con la fricción del movimiento, comencé a correrme sobre su pecho, en una orgía de sensaciones que hicieron de ese uno de mis más intensos orgasmos.

– Qué caliente estabas, mira cómo te corres -me dijo, pero yo no paré el ritmo.

Siguió follándome varios minutos yo continué con mi sube y baja, hasta que noté como sus jadeos iban en aumento y el ritmo se hacía más rápido. Mirándolo a los ojos lo animé

– ¡Vamos, córrete! ¡Dame tu leche, lléname el culo!

Con bufidos muy salvajes y apretándome el culo con sus manos, su polla empezó a dar espasmos dentro de mi trasero y me inundó de semen lo que me produjo un placer indescriptible, haciéndome estremecer mientras su mirada, fija en mí, se nublaba lentamente.

Cuando pararon sus espasmos y corrida, me derrumbé sobre él, y en esa postura, con su polla aún dentro de mí y notando como me goteaba su semen por el interior de mi pierna, permanecimos un buen rato, recuperando la respiración y sintiendo como me acariciaba la espalda y el cuello. Yo no quise moverme, estaba en lagloria, y él se fue relajando, con el sopor y el calor del momento.

Ignoro cuanto estuvimos así, quizás un cuarto de hora, pero con sus caricias, noté como me excitaba de nuevo, y mi polla respondió endureciéndose progresivamente. Él lo notaba en su estómago, y yo comencé a moverme suavemente, besándole mientras, poco a poco, su polla empezaba a responder. Llevé mi mano a su miembro, y empecé a pajearlo, sintiendo como se endurecía completamente, aún pegajosa de su corrida.

– La juventud, -me dijo socarronamente. Sólo sonreí 

Asi que sonriéndole y manteniéndole la mirada, me levanté de su regazo y me arrodillé de nuevo ante él, y comencé a lamerle la polla, pegajosa y húmeda, llena de su semen 

La incredulidad dio paso a la excitación en su mirada, de la que yo no perdía detalle, y yo estaba a mil por los aromas y sabores que sentía. Comencé a acompasar la mamada, cada vez más intensa, con un masaje a sus tesriculoa, y me masturbaba a la vez. Se la comía con ansia, devorándosela, y comencé a masturbarme con igual violencia.

Quería exprimirle, que se corriera de nuevo en mi boca, sentir su polla latir, y con una mamada salvaje, a la que él respondía con gruñidos y gemidos, sin levantarse del sillón.

Mi boca me dolía, pero cada vez la metía y sacaba más rápido y profundo, deseando sentir su semen. Arreciaron sus gemidos y yo mi mamada, y pronto sentí el primer disparo en mi garganta, que me atragantó con el impacto, pero seguí, sin sacármela de la boca y sin dejar que se escapara una gota, me la tragué toda, mientras él gemía y gemía.

Con el sabor de su leche en mi lengua, y relamiéndome aún, sentí que me llegaba el orgasmo, por lo que me levanté, y de pie, desnudo con la bata, me comencé a correr sobre él , gimiendo y viendo su cara de satisfacción y de gusto. De los escalofríos que me dio, casi me desplomo. Su pecho quedó lleno de mi nueva corrida, superponiéndose a la anterior.

Caí al piso junto a sus pies, con él recuperándose y yo infinitamente satisfecho de recibir su semen por segunda ocasion. Me notaba empapado, pegajoso y lleno de su semen, que caía por el cuello y las piernas, y del mío, de sudor y de saliva, y con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las sensaciones.

Cuando al fin los abrí, él seguía desnudo, sentado con las piernas abiertas y su polla goteando. Tenía la mirada clavado en mí, pero me era inescrutable lo que estaba pensando. Estuvimos así un par de minutos, y yo comencé a estar algo excitado. Abrí de nuevo las piernas y empecé a restregarme los restos de semen por el pecho y la polla, que empezaba a subir de nuevo, y me planteé llevarlo a ducharnos juntos para que me follara de nuevo

– ¿Te ha gustado lo que me has hecho? -le pregunté 

Ignoro qué se le pasó en ese instante por la cabeza, pero sin mediar palabra, se puso la ropa, sin limpiarse todo lo que llevaba encima, aunque ya casi seco, y tras dirigirse a la puerta, giro 

\- me llamo Thor por cierto- 

Mordi el labio y respondí - soy loki- 

Sonrio y acaricio mi cabeza 

-cuando necesites ayuda de nuevo ya sabe a como llamarme, siempre estoy mirando hacia tu ventana- 

No se por que pero mis mejillas se pusieron rojas 

Abrio la puerta y salió, salí de mi estado de timidez y por supuesto que repetiría otra vez con Thor


	5. Lactancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de ayuda a loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady loki

Mi bebé había nacido hacía tres meses, y mi cuerpo por supuesto había cambiado. La transformación más evidente en esos momentos era la de mis pechos que habían pasado de ser bastante pequeños a tener un tamaño apetecible. O por lo menos eso me decía mi esposo, que en los años que llevábamos juntos nunca había visto mis pechos tan llenos y suculentos.

Era cierto, llenaba las camisas o playeras como nunca, pero ¿cómo le iba a permitir que los tocara cuando ahí ponía la boquita mi bebé para alimentarse? 

Así habían sucedido esos tres meses, cuando un día, al cambiar de pecho a mi bebé para que mamara de los dos como hacía siempre, no quiso. Y por más que intenté con mil y un artimañas fenrir, no quiso beber de mi pecho izquierdo. Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo, y al tercero igual.

Llegado este punto comencé a sentir dolor, llamé al doctor para que me indicara qué hacer y me dijo que inmediatamente me comprara un aparato saca leche, y comenzara a extraerla porque sino eso podía generar más dolor 

Compré el sacaleche, le di de comer a fenrir de mi seno derecho, y luego de acostarlo comencé a extraerme del seno izquierda. Tenía dos opciones, o dársela en mamadera, cosa que quería evitar porque quería que tuviera el mayor contacto conmigo, o podía tirarla, cosa que no me convencía porque era derrochar alimento.

En eso estaba cuando llegó Thor. Mientras continuaba con el proceso de sacar leche, le conté lo que me había dicho el doctor, y él al notar en mi rostro la molestia que me producía hacerlo, me ofreció ayudarme.

Liberé mi pecho y le pasé el sacaleche, pero Thor, en lugar de ponerlo de nuevo sobre mi pezón, lo dejó sobre la mesa y sorprendiéndome acercó su rostro a mi pecho.

Estirando la lengua, muy suavemente acarició la punta de mi pezón, que se arrugó al sentir una sensación a la que durante meses me había negado.

Poco a poco fue pasando su lengua por la aureola, como pintándola, soplaba aire sobre la punta, y volvía a acariciarla.

Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, de afuera hacia adentro, como dibujando un espiral. Lo hacía con muchísima suavidad, para que yo disfrutara y no sintiera nada de dolor, dada la sensibilidad que tenía por esos días. La yema de sus dedos pulgar e índice se movía sobre mi blanca piel, masajeaba, estimulaba. Cuando llegó al pezón, paró sus movimientos, me miró a la cara por un largo segundo en que me dejó en suspenso, y apretó.

Un pequeño chorro de leche salió de la punta del pezón, y la lengua de mi esposo rápidamente la atrapó. Al verlo gemí, y cuando sentí mi propio gemido fui por fin consciente de que me estaba excitando.

Pero Thor no paró ahí, al saborear mi leche no pudo contenerse más, e hizo lo que llevaba meses queriendo hacer. Empezó a mamar, sacaba mi leche como lo hacía todos los días fenrir. Era tan similar a lo que hacía mi bebé, y a la vez tan distinto. El hecho de sentir mi leche fluir, y ver su boca succionar, sentir su barba raspando, ver su nuez moverse al tragar, era lo más erótico que había sentido en mi vida.

Lancé una sucesión de nuevos gemidos que se fueron a unir con el primero. Con una mano sujeté su cabeza y la otra la llevé a mi pene, necesitaba tocarme ya. Thor al notar mi excitación comenzó a mamar más rápido, mirándome mientras lo hacía, y haciendo ruidos de placer al tragar

Di gracias por haberme puesto un pantalón de elástico porque así no tenía que desabrochar el botón ni bajar el cierre. Mojaba mis dedos con el mi presemen, bajaba mi mano y lubricaba mi miembro con el líquido de mis dedos. Lo rodeaba, lo apretaba, lo movía.

Empecé a mover más y más rápido sintiendo el calor que subía por mi cuerpo.

Perdí el control, mi cuerpo se tensó, mis ojos se cerraron quedando todo negro, mi pene latía, y yo volé. Volé y volé cada vez más alto y más lejos.

Cuando caí, abrí mis ojos y vi a Thor sosteniéndome, mirándome con una sonrisa, sus ojos azules llenos de deseo y su pene duro, al aire.

Lo tomé de sus caderas y lo atraje a mi, le devoré la boca y abrí mis piernas para que me completara.

Thor estaba excitado, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía así. Me penetraba con embestidas profundas y rápidas. Mis manos se movían por su piel sudorosa y mis caderas se levantaban para encontrarse con las suyas. Nos acoplamos como animales salvajes durante deliciosos minutos, hasta que un nuevo orgasmo me atravesó.

Al sentir que él estaba por terminar, lo saqué de arriba mío, y ,le dije que había llegado el momento de que la que tomara leche fuera yo. Tomé su pene con mi boca, y cuando succioné apenas por segunda vez, comenzaron a llegar los chorros de semen que llenaban mi boca, y que yo rápidamente tragaba. No tenía ni idea de cual era el sabor de mi leche, pero la de Thor, era deliciosa.

Ese día acabó, pero la lactancia de ferir se extendió por dos años, y la de Thor ¡también!


	6. Latigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La oscuridad de la noche llega para complacer los deseos mas dominantes

Las sombras y las luces jugaban en la habitación. Dibujaban sobre su cuerpo formas que recorrían el puente recto de su nariz, el ángulo perfecto de su barbilla. Cuando se acerca, las luces juguetean en su pecho, en su abdomen marcado, en el cuero que recubría sus caderas y se extendía hacia las piernas, dejando libre su erección palpitante.

La fusta se clavó de nuevo en tus nalgas, mientras abrías los ojos, cargados de excitación.

—Por favor —imploraste, y entendí tus palabras pues agite la mano tan rápido que no vi el cuero restallar en el aire, solo el latigazo sobre tí.

Doblaste la espalda, alejándote tanto como te lo permitían las esposas, que te mantenían colgado con las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Por favor —repetiste

—Cállate.

Mi voz parecia otro latigazo que te agitaba por dentro.

—Por f…

—He dicho que te calles —dije, pegando tu cuerpo al mío. Tome tu mandíbula para cubrirte la boca con mis grandes manos. Vi tu mirada asustada, implorando, reflejada en las luces y las sombras que anidaban en tus ojos. Clave mi codo en la parte baja de tu espalda, curvándola, mientras mantenía tu boca tapada.

Un nuevo golpe de la fusta, más bajo, rozando tus testículos… Un dolor eléctrico y gratificante recorrió por tu cuerpo. Aspiré el olor penetrante de tu sudor y contuve un gemido cuando volví a azotarte.

Con la mano fija en tu mandíbula, te gire. Obligadote a mirar el reflejo oscuro de ti, de nosotros, vi el calor monocromático, sentí la fiebre del negro de nuestros cuerpos sobre la pared. Tus piernas temblaron. La estabilidad era un difícil equilibrio, apenas mantenido por las esposas que te sostenían en el aire, con el pecho perlado de sudor y la espalda curvada. Siempre expuesto hacia mi.

Introduje dos dedos por la comisura de tus labios, abriendo tu boca. Y, al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en tu nuca, también lo hacía mi erección en tu interior. Sin preparativos, sin dudarlo un instante, con firmeza.

De tu garganta escapó un grito acallado por mis dedos.

—¿Has hablado?

Negaste con la cabeza, consciente del glande palpitante enterrado entre tus piernas.

—Eso me había parecido —añadí con la voz ronca.

Seguí introduciéndote mí pene en ti, centímetro a centímetro, con los labios apretados. Las luces y las sombras de la habitación confabularon para dejarme ver el instante mismo en el que pegaba por completo mi abdomen a tus nalgas, y lo que faltaba, de una embestida se unía todo. Una tortura visual, un paraíso doloroso. El cuero de mi ropa pegado a la piel sensible de tu cuerpo.

Mi mano derecha agarró con fuerza tu trasero, dejando sombras blancas allí donde mis dedos profanaban la luz oscura de tu piel. Sentí cómo mis uñas se clavaban como garras. Que te poseían, que te sometían. Y tu te entregaste en cada embestida, en cada azote sobre la piel enrojecida, en cada dedo que introducía… hasta casi tu garganta.

Te agarraste a la barra sobre la que pendían las esposas, apretando con fuerza para liberar a través de mis dedos el gemido que no podías, que no te permitía, gritar con la garganta.

El borde de la fusta, lacerante y amenazador, recorrió tus vértebras una a una, desde la nuca hasta el lugar por el que me introducía en ti, y restalló con fuerza.

El gemido estalló contra el interior de tus labios cerrados. Esperaste la recriminación por mi parte, pero el castigo llegó en las palabras del cuero, el lenguaje del latigazo, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Gemiste de nuevo sin poder evitarlo y mi cuerpo entero se enfrentó a ti. Pudiste distinguir la sombra de la fusta en la pared una última vez, mientras aumentaba el ritmo frenético de mis caderas y marcaba mi mano en tu piel.

Una última embestidas y llegaste manchando la pared en hilos blancos, mientras mis manos apretaban tu delicada piel... uno, dos, tres y toda mi semilla se quedó dentro de ti. Solté tu boca y gemiste mi nombre

\- Thor- 

Mientras mi pene flacido salia de ti con restos de semen. Te tome del mentón, con un beso suave y humedo te expresé mi amor

-Loki- fue lo último que mis labios soltaron antes de continuar


	7. Espejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thor le gustan los espejos pero su favorito es el que se posa en su techo justo arriba de su cama

Después de dar un recorrido por toda su casa llegamos a la alcoba principal

Thor tenía una gran obsesión por los espejos. Su casa entera estaba repleta de ellos y su habitación no era la excepción. En la pared derecha había un gran espejo con marcos de madera, muy rústico y hermoso. Me abrazó frente a éste y besó mi cuello

Parecía que la imagen reflejada le excitaba. No dejaba de ver a aquellas dos personas besándose y dándose calor. Todo era muy extraño, La habitación estaba en penumbra y una cierta luz fantasmal alumbraba la habitación, pero nosotros disfrutábamos el momento

De pronto empezó a desembotonar mi camisa y yo solo estaba ahí parado frente a él dejándolo hacer todo lo que quisiera. Se puso detrás de mí y me acarició la entrepierna acercó su pelvis a mis muslos y pude sentir su erección que me empujaba hacia la pared. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ya estaba completamente desnudo

Frente al espejo podía verme parado, miraba mi cuerpo desnudo y sus manos recorriéndolo. Siguió besándome e hizo que me acostara en la alfombra. Nuestros cuerpos se confundían con los de las imágenes del espejo. De pronto ya no éramos nada, sino solo unas imágenes reflejadas, pero el placer que irradiaban éstas nos pertenecía. Sus manos estaban ya por todo mi cuerpo y sus labios fueron viajando desde mi boca a mi pecho

En el espejo, pude ver que mis pezones se endurecieron y sintieron todo el placer de aquélla lengua, que podría decir, el tenía mucha experiencia. Fui sintiendo las ondas de placer mientras el guiaba sus dedos lentamente por mi pene. Sentía la tensión maravillosa en mis testiculos mientras él movía los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Hizo que separara mis piernas y pude ver en el espejo mis partes ocultas

Se agachó hacia a mí y sentí como su pene tocó mi agujero, gemí y suspiré

Colocó su cabeza entre mis piernas. Sentía el terciopelo de su lengua recorriendo mis partes más sensibles, más íntimas. Y justo cuando iba a explotar de placer, cuando creía que ya no podía seguir así ni un minuto más, paro de hacerlo. Pude oír mi voz quejándose, rogándole que siguiera, pero claro, aun no habíamos terminado

Él puso su miembro en mis manos y me pidió que lo acariciara. Quería que lo tomará, lo pusiera rígido, hacerlo más grande . Así que lo tomé. Su pene se veía mucho más grande en el espejo. Mis manos guardaban a un gran y ardiente miembro entre ellas

Fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que ya no cabía entre ellas. Y observaba como, con pequeños movimientos, dirigía su miembro hacia delante y hacia atrás hasta que se puso durísimo y se paró. Me levantó del suelo e hizo que me acostara atravesado en su cama. Descubrí que en el techo también había un espejo. Abrió mis piernas de nuevo y pude ver la cabeza de mi miembro rosado y brillante. Él tomó mis manos y las puso entre mis piernas. En el espejo veía como con la guía de su pareja, se tocaba. Sabía como, que tan fuerte, que tan suave, cuando detenerse para que no terminara.

Volvimos a la cama y se posó en mí. Sentía todo su miembro dentro de mí. Con suaves movimientos fuimos obteniendo el placer hasta explotar de excitación. Mi cuerpo se repegaba al de él. Éramos uno solo. Veíamos en el espejo como nuestros cuerpos jugaban, se fundían uno con otro, ardían de pasión. Las imágenes se fueron multiplicando y de repente estábamos rodeados por hombres y mujeres ante un volcán de excitación sexual. Y la noche no terminó ahí. Seguimos dándonos placer hasta que nuestro músculos se contraían una y otra vez. Hasta que nuestros dedos se entumecieron y nuestros ojos se quedaron en blanco y el sueño cayó sobre nosotros


	8. Juego de cuchillos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos y pensamientos violentos no siempre suelen causar miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady loki

No pudo evitar sentir un doloroso y a la vez, placentero escalofrío cuando el cuchillo, que sostenía en su mano derecha, se introdujo sin compasión en el interior de un jugoso pedazo de filete que reposaba sobre el plato, y que minutos antes había depositado sobre la mesa un atento y solícito camarero.

Acudieron a su mente, como convocados por un invisible y desobediente impulso, aquellos espesos y turbadores recuerdos que tiempo atrás había decidido encerrar en el desván del olvido y la desmemoria... ante una visión como aquélla, ¿le sucedería a él lo mismo?, ¿su mente se inundaría, sin pudor ni recato, con aquellos momentos tan intensos como peligrosos, tan excitantes como atormentadores?

Se había jurado a sí misma que, a partir de aquella nefasta, excitante y placentera noche, no permitiría que su imagen ocupase tan sólo una migaja de su tiempo; pero hoy, después de casi un año, faltaba a su promesa con una inusitada resignación y, casi inconfesable, regocijo...

Y aquella noche acudió rapido y obediente a su silenciosa llamada: allí estaban los dos, desnudos, sobre un desnudo y pétreo suelo; él apoyaba firme, con su mano derecha, un afilado cuchillo sobre su frágil y tenso cuello, mientras, con su mano izquierda, guiaba su ciego y erecto miembro que buscaba desesperado y ansioso la entrada que daba paso a su interior. El terror era tan efectivo como las más gruesas de las cadenas, loki permanecía inmóvil ante los desesperados intentos de su hermamo por penetrarla

Sus ojos se resistieron a permanecer cerrados por más tiempo levanto los párpados para toparse de frente y dar forma a aquella figura que la estaba llevando al borde del placer y lujuria, aquel que llamaba hermano y que había jurado protegerla de todo y todos 

La visión fue un impacto sexual, como inquietante, su atractivo,su masculinidad y su corpulento cuerpo, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; él interpretó este movimiento como un intento de evasión por parte de ella y, en un acto reflejo e involuntario, hundió el cuchillo en su cuello... la sangre comenzó a brotar libre y sin reparos.

Una mezcla de lacerante dolor e insultante placer manó de aquella herida y se extendió con una rapidez desconcertante por todo su cuerpo, ya no estaba segura de no querer seguir, ya no estaba segura de nada, ni tan siquiera de sí misma ni de aquella carcasa, llamada cuerpo; que respondía sin su autorización y de una forma totalmente equívoca a esa agresión.

Él pudo oler su excitación y hábilmente, lejos de aflojar la presión sobre su cuello, se empleó a fondo con calculada temeridad. Y cuanto menos temeroso era él, más disfrutaba ella; cuantos lugares de su cuerpo recorría aquel arma, más intensos eran sus orgasmos.

Una lejana voz la arrebató y la trajo consigo a la realidad de aquel caliente y jugoso pedazo de carne, era el camarero que le preguntaba si deseaba más vino. Con un no por respuesta extrajo de su bolso un pequeño espejo, y lo dirigió hacia su cuello para comprobar que el pañuelo que lo rodeaba impedía con precisión que aquella profunda y extensa cicatriz asomase al exterior.

Podría ocultar lo que por siempre sería eterno vestigio y recuerdo palpable de aquel encuentro, pero jamás podría enterrar la verdad y su sabor agridulce. Su hermano la había tomado y ella no se había resistido, volvería a repetir aquello aunque eso significará volver a sentir el frío metal en su cuerpo y a Thor con los ojos lleno de furia y lujuria


	9. Nalgadas

Acarició su trasero... amorosamente, con firmeza, pero con intención. Había más por venir, y él lo sabía. Su pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo. Entre sus caricias, sintió una ligera brisa bailando sobre su piel expuesta. Su respiración era tensa, pero se sentía relajada, tranquila, pacífica, hasta que llegó.

La palmada.

La primera palmada fue ligera, nada dolorosa, pero hubo una brusquedad que lo sorprendió. Sintió que su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia adelante, sus pies se deslizaban desde el lugar donde los habían apretado contra el piso de madera dura. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado en anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Bofetada.

Otro, esta vez más firme. Sintió que él cubría la carne de su trasero, separando sus mejillas ligeramente. Ya estaba excitado. Él no tenía dudas al respecto, Loki había estado pensando en este momento por días. En el momento en que lo había inclinado sobre su pierna, sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo como ningún otro. Loki no podía evitarlo, esto era lo que él quería. Esto era lo que él había estado esperando. Quería someterse por completo a thor, y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Él jadeó.

Otra serie de golpes fue difícil en sucesión. Dos, tres, cuatro, Loki contó, cada uno más duro que el anterior. Le dolió ahora. Sospechaba que su piel era roja, o al menos rosada, aunque la idea no lo alarmó... solo la excitó aún más.

Otro, luego otro. Él sintió su mano aterrizando por completo sobre su piel desnuda con una precisión aguda.

había estado ansioso por probar algo nuevo en su relación. Loki no sabía qué, pero quería experimentar. Su amante actual era diferente a cualquiera de sus novios anteriores, era rudo, guapo, y tenía un comportamiento tranquilo que no podía resistir, era directo, y al punto, nunca desperdiciaba palabras.

Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, descubrió que su mente entera se había quedado en blanco. Acababan de conocerse, pero se entregó completamente a Thor, sin contener nada. Este no era su estilo típico. Normalmente Loki tenía una lista de compras de cosas que viajaban por su cerebro mientras tenía relaciones sexuales. Se sabía que había echado a los hombres de su apartamento a los cinco minutos de haber llegado al clímax solo porque recordaba que tenía un espectáculo que quería ver en Netflix.

No con él.

Parecía poseer su cuerpo, desde su primer encuentro. Cada vez que se acercaba a él, el simple aroma de Thor lo volvía loco. No podía tener suficiente de su masculinidad. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, sus muslos temblaron como un colegial enamorado de un profesor, excepto que no era un enamoramiento. Ni era amor, exactamente.

Fue lujuria.

había conocido el amor. Había tenido varios novios a largo plazo, e incluso una novia, por un breve tiempo. Todos habían sido encantadores. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se comparaba con lo que él sentía cuando lo tomaba y lo violaba en su cama. Era como si todo su ser se abriera para él, permitiendo que su fuerza masculina la penetrara hasta el fondo.

No, simplemente no podía obtener suficiente, razón por la cual decidió que quería experimentar. Sabía que esta relación no duraría. La química era demasiado caliente... el sexo simplemente demasiado crudo. Nunca iba a haber un momento en que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que lo amaba. Él simplemente quería que Thor lo follara, tan duro como pudiera, por el tiempo que pudiera. Loki quería ser follado, tan duro como pudiera soportarlo.

En este momento, él quería ser azotado, tan fuerte como pudiera.

Su trasero le estaba picando. jadeó cuando su mano aterrizó sobre él otra vez. Tenía los muslos tan separados y las rodillas ligeramente dobladas. Sus manos se extendieron frente a el mientras su pecho se aplastaban en el sofá. Él había apoyado una almohada debajo de él para crear un ángulo más adecuado para golpearlo, y él lo abrazó como si sostuviera un oso de peluche.

Las bofetadas continuaron: cinco, siete, diez... perdió la cuenta. Las palizas eran punzantes, pero también se estaban suavizando. Él acarició su carne otra vez, una vez más extendió la suave piel de sus nalgas. Él gimió y empujó su trasero hacia Thor. Ahora quería que lo tocara más tiernamente.

desesperadamente necesitaba sus dedos dentro. Necesitaba sentirlo penetrar su humedad, aliviar la presión que se había estado acumulando dentro de su agujero adolorido, pero sabía que no podía pedirle que parara. Depende de él cuando decidir detenerse. Siempre dependió de él.

Afortunadamente, él lo obligó.

Dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando sus dedos encontraron el interior. Él deslizó un dedo dentro, luego otro. Al igual que con su azote, sus acciones fueron decisivas. No hubo burlas. Thor lo penetró sin vacilación, dándole exactamente lo que anhelaba.

"Eso se siente tan bien", Loki gritó mientras Thor retorcía sus dedos dentro, empujando contra sus paredes internas. Sabía que él no respondería; nunca lo hizo. Jugó su parte del macho fuerte, silencioso y dominante a la perfección. Era algo que Loki sabía en una relación que odiaría, pero que nunca iban a tener una relación, ¿verdad? Aunque podría aprovecharlo al máximo.

"Sí... oh, sí..." gimió nuevamente. Empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, forzándose a sí mismo sobre sus dedos. Loki lo sintió empujándose dentro de él con más fuerza, y gritó de nuevo.

"Dios, sí", casi gritó. "¡Eso se siente tan bien!"

Su deseo de poseerlo iba crecieron más rápido, sentir su caliente agujero en sus dedos lo hacía sentir un grado de excitación elevado. Podía sentir como se abría para él, tomando sus dedos tan profundamente dentro de loki. Su cuerpo estaba inflamado. Él lo estaba golpeando en todos los lugares correctos. Sabía que iba a venir en cuestión de segundos. Loki arqueó la espalda y presionó sus manos en el sofá de cuero. Podía sentir sus muslos temblando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, todos sus sentidos se centraron en la sensación de sus dedos dentro de él.

"¡Oh Dios, no pares!", Gritó su orgasmo... muy cerca. Tan increíblemente cerca.

Un momento después, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Él jadeó cuando su mano aterrizó tan fuerte en su trasero que pensó que vería estrellas.

Bofetada.

Otro, seguido por otro. Trató de gritar, pero las nalgadas estaban llegando demasiado rápido.

Su piel ardía, su interior era rehén en el mismo clímax de su clímax.

"Santo cielo", se las arregló para gritar, ¿o era eso lo que tenía en la cabeza? Todas las células de su cuerpo estaban en llamas. No podía tomarlo un segundo más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Loki pudo hacer nada, no podía moverse. Él tenía que hacer con Thor a su antojo. Ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que así era como debía ser.

"Por favor", se escuchó gimotear, su voz era apenas un susurro.

Thor lo escuchó. Loki lo sabía. Él sintió que sus dedos regresaban dentro. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante mientras empujaba sus dedos dentro, más y más rápido. Abrió más las piernas, con la cara presionada contra la almohada. Sintió su aliento caliente en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Sus labios sobre su piel solo encendieron sus sentidos aún más. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con un placer que nunca había conocido. Aun así, continuó empujando dentro de él, besando la piel suave de su espalda y nalgas. La sensación de sus labios en su recién pegada piel era demasiado. Loki gritó, su orgasmo estalló en una bola de fuego mientras su cuerpo se retorcía debajo de él.

Las nalgadas, los empujones, los besos... lo habían llevado a un nuevo nivel de éxtasis... uno que nunca antes había experimentado. Se perdió en su clímax cuando llegó, su cuerpo estirado sobre su regazo. Finalmente, sintió que su cuerpo se derrumbaba y los temblores se calmaron. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro lento, mientras sacaba sus dedos.

Normalmente, Loki se da vuelta y besa a su amante profundamente, y él lo abraza después de lo que acaba de experimentar. En cambio, simplemente mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se deleitó con el placer que le había dado. Después de todo, no estaban en una relación, y nunca lo estarían. Esto fue todo lo que iba a pasar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando sintió sus manos volver a su trasero, acariciándolo ahora tan amorosamente como cuando empezaron. Lentamente, lo sintió tirar de sus pantalones hacia atrás y luego alisarse el cabello. La sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro mientras besaba suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello.

Esto era todo lo lejos que podía llegar.

Él sutilmente acariciaba su espalda y continuaba besando su cuello con suaves y delicados mordiscos, cuando llego al lóbulo de su oreja susurrándole le dijo.

Esto apenas comienza.


	10. Orgía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor x lady loki  
> Otros personajes

Una butacas cómodas de verdad. Acogedoras como la luz tenue del pequeño cine. Una escapada necesaria para animar una tarde tremendamente calurosa de un agosto cualquiera.

El vestido que le llega justo por encima de la rodilla es ideal para una butaca de cine, un cine vacío si no fuera por la pareja joven de al lado y el hombre mayor de la última fila.

Hemos venido a lo que hemos venido. A follar mientras alguien nos mire, y si puede ser, a que participen.

Thor comienza a besarla, loki se deja llevar mientras observa si los miran. Le pone, le humedece el coño pensar en una polla desconocida hinchándose por verla retozar...es lo que quiere, y es lo que va lograr.

La película subida de tono anima la sala. La otra pareja comienza a besarse mientras Thor toca el coño a loki. El hombre solitario se acerca dos butacas.

Los gemidos de la otra pareja retumban en la polla de Thor, logrando una erección que consigue liberarse gracias a las manos hábiles de Loki.

Una vez la polla fuera Loki se incorpora y atornilla su boca al miembro palpitante que tanto conoce.

No se esconden, el hombre y la otra pareja observan a placer lo estupenda come pollas que es Loki.

Mientras empapa en saliva el glande de thor la otra chica incorporándose pregunta si pueden sentarse junto a ellos... evidentemente acceden.

Una pareja joven que por su rasgos y acento deberían ser del caribe, dominicanos o cubanos. Guapos, mulatos y cachondos.

El chico se sienta junto a Loki, se saca una tremenda polla negra repleta de venas a punto de estallar. Loki se queda paralizada, entre la sorpresa y la excitación pasan unos breves segundos sin poder quitarle la vista a semejante falo. La joven se sube el vestido mientras se acomoda junto a Thor, enseñando un coño rasurado le pide por favor que le toque el clítoris... así hace, lentamente y suavemente los dedos dibujan pequeños círculos que provocan profundos suspiros que aceleran la respiración de todos los presentes, incluyendo al solitario que ya está justo detrás de ellos.

El joven le pasa la mano por los muslos a Loki y ella le corresponde agarrando semejante miembro. Una polla dura, grande y caliente que es manoseada de arriba abajo. Con el vestido subido hasta las caderas el chico le arrebata las bragas. Sin pensarlo, se arrodilla frente a ella y comienza a lamerle el coño con esmero pero sin prisa, la otra chica comienza a realizar una felación lenta pero firme. Thor disfruta.

Loki comienza a jadear a cada lametazo y a cada sorbo del fornido hombre.

Thor arrebatando la boca de la joven le pide que se siente sobre su polla, y así, comienza a penetrarla. El joven no queriendo ser menos, se incorpora y levantando a Loki se sienta junto a Thor, sin decir nada, agarra a Loki de las caderas y la obliga a sentarse sobre su enorme, dura y caliente polla. Los labios húmedos del coño mojado se dan cuenta de semejante regalo que se deslizára dentro de ella, así, sin poder aguantar más, agarra la polla y se la coloca a la entrada del coño.

Poco a poco, despacio, muy lentamente va introduciéndose el miembro. Como apreciando cada milímetro de la polla que la va llenándo.

El joven agarrando las nalgas la va subiendo y bajando lentamente por su polla. El coño de Loki recorre suavemente la verga enorme del desconocido. Llena de carne palpitante sube y baja disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho. El hombre mayor en un acto inesperado comienza a tocarle los pechos desde atrás.

Thor, incorporándose coloca a la chica frente a Loki y la penetra...las dos mujeres comienzan a besarse y a tocarse mientras el hombre mayor juega con los cuerpos de ambas mujeres.

Mientras Loki goza con la polla negra, siente como la chica comienza a tocarle el clítoris... así, con la polla atravesando sus entrañas siente además los dedos ágiles de una mujer. Una situación que jamás hubiera pensado que se pudiera producir.

Mientras su Thor se folla a la joven Loki le toca las nalgas. Un trasero terso y duro que acepta el manoseo y los cachetes de una mujer llena de polla.

Los gemidos llenan la instancia. El hombre mayor participa alegremente del manoseo a dos hermosos cuerpos femeninos...un oportunista que ha tenido su tarde de suerte.

Las mujeres se enzarzan en una pelea de lenguas, ambas se besan y se tocan mientras son folladas suave y lentamente. El hombre solitario saca su polla y la pone en la mano de Loki, que sin tiempo que perder comienza a hacerle una paja.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Loki le pide al chico que le deje chupar semejante falo. El chico generoso, saca su polla de su húmedo coño y se la acerca a la boca mientras la arrodilla. Thor deja de follar a la joven y coloca sobre la butaca una rodilla de loki para poder penetrarla desde atrás, momento que ella agarra la polla del desconocido y comienza a metérsela en la boca...una polla durísima y enorme atraviesa su boca para disfrute de sus glándulas gustativas.

La joven para sorpresa del hombre mayor se coloca dándole la espalda para que el hombre se arrodille y comience a lamerle las nalgas y el ano.

Mojándose un dedo la joven chica introduce poco a poco un dedo en el culo de Loki. Algo nuevo le está sucediendo, la polla se Thor golpea el interior del coño mientras un dedo se folla su culo. Un escalofrío de placer recorre toda su espalda...le encanta que otra mujer le toque y la manosee, una faceta lésbica que desconocía pero que va a incorporar sin desdén a su vida sexual.

Así, en una desenfrenada guerra de cuerpos, Thor se corre en las nalgas de Loki, y ésta, no queriendo acabar así, se incorpora sacándose el pollón de la boca y obligando al desconocido a sentarse.

Una vez cómodo, vuelve a meterse lentamente el miembro en el coño mientras le hace gestos a la chica para que se acerque. No hace falta decir nada más, la joven de rodillas comienza a lamerle el coño mientras a la par es penetrada por la polla del hombre mas grade. Una escena que Thor observa sentado y exhausto. Su mujer es follada por un negro mientras una joven le come el coño y un hombre mayor le eyacula en el vestido.

Con un tremendo espasmo y un sonoro lamento, Loki se corre sobre la polla y la cara de la joven pareja...un orgasmo tan brutal que por un segundo pierde el conocimiento y la noción del tiempo y del espacio.


End file.
